


The Way That You Dance

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hired by a DJ to find the competition's next disc, the team winds up going clubbing.</p><p>For the inception_kink meme prompt in round 6: <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/9327.html?thread=16671599#t16671599">"The way you walk, the rhythm when you're dancing, every inch of you spells out desire."</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way That You Dance

The mark was a DJ and had a thing for slipping his own discs into the playlist. Many a DJ got their professional start that way, after all. If he sometimes added a few subliminal messages to have his music bought up faster, he figured it was worth a try. The team was hired by the competition to try and find the next disc he had mixed. Ariadne thought it was a fairly lame job for their skills, but Eames had simply laughed at her griping and said that it was easy money and nothing to sneeze at. Ariadne thought he just wanted to see the scantily clad women in the club dancing.

Ariadne was surprised when Arthur got involved in the job. She would have thought it was beneath him, but he merely shrugged when she commented on it. "Seems like an easy enough job. We don't get too many of those," he merely said.

The dream club that Ariadne built was large and loud and filled to the brim with people writhing on the dancefloor. She was in a tight outfit that showed off all of her curves, and her heels were somewhat difficult to walk in. Arthur wasn't dressed in a suit for a change. He was in leather pants and a tight T shirt that showed off sculpted pecs and abs. He caught her when she tottered on her heels, and she lofted an eyebrow at him. "Is that just for the dream?"

He smirked at her. "I own more than just suits for work, you know."

She goggled at him. "You actually go clubbing?" she asked, her voice a squeak.

Now he really wanted to laugh, and it showed in his smile. He leaned in close as he helped her back to her feet. "And the muscles are real," he taunted before pushing his way into the crowd.

Ariadne licked her lips. Suddenly her mouth was dry. Those leather pants left nothing to the imagination, and Ariadne suddenly wanted in them. Well, not suddenly if she was going to be honest with herself, but now it was a need she couldn't ignore for much longer. She pushed her way after him through the crowd, and spun him around. "Dance with me," she said, sliding her hands across his chest. "Gotta make it look real, right?"

Arthur slid his arms around Ariadne and they began to move in time with the music. He kept his eyes on the DJ and Ariadne kept her eyes on him. "You shouldn't be watching me, Ariadne," Arthur murmured, pulling her closer so he could talk directly into her ear. He was pressed right up against her, and Ariadne nearly shuddered from the contact. "I almost think you want this to be real."

"What if it could be?" Ariadne asked, feeling bold. She pressed her lips against his jaw, then took his earlobe between her teeth. "It's worth a shot, isn't it?"

Arthur could see Eames sliding up to the DJ booth to pretend to request a song. He turned to look at Ariadne, at the way her lips were parted and how she was an inch away from kissing him. He held onto her tightly, his hand sliding slowly down her back. She leaned into his touch, a smile sliding onto her face. "Why now?"

"It wasn't just now," she protested. "God, the way you move sometimes..." She licked her lips and saw his eyes track the movement. "It's not just me, is it?"

One hand cupped her bottom and pulled her flush against him. The leather gave everything away, including the bulge in his pants. "No, it's not."

They kissed, hot and open, hands and tongues roaming everywhere. It was like they were trying to slide inside each others' skins, trying to make up for lost time. All that time trying to be polite, catching glimpses while the other wasn't looking, sneaking smiles and touches. There was so much to do, so little time to do it in.

Eames coughed next to them. "Fun show, darlings, but I've got the location of the new disc. We should be able to lift it easily from the real place now."

They broke apart and pushed their way out of the club. Once in the alley, they forced their way out of the dream and into the waking world, where Yusuf was watching over the three of them and the mark. "Got it?" Yusuf asked as he started unhooking everyone.

Eames went off to find the CD case as Arthur and Ariadne looked at each other. "Definitely a fun job," Ariadne murmured, lips quirking into a smile. "It was a nice change of pace."

Arthur gave her a covert smile once he realized that she was watching him move around the room to help Yusuf clean up. "I'll meet you at your apartment tonight," he murmured into her ear. "No one would interrupt the dance then."

She grinned. "Perfect." She slid her hand along his arm before taking the PASIV from him. "Let me clean up. I'll see you tonight to finish that dance."

The End.


End file.
